


Late night thoughts

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Multi, my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: He ruffled her hair and waved goodbye walking down the chilly badly lit alleyways and streets of New York, his mind wandering





	

He ruffled her hair and waved goodbye walking down the chilly badly lit alleyways and streets of New York, his mind wandering.  
That girl really had a special place in his heart. He never planned on befriending anybody in this place when he first came, let alone trust them. And yet she's managed to earn both of those things quite easily. They've all been through hell and back together and they've still gotta endure a lot more. He didn't completely understand everything about her, didn't know much about her past either. He knew he respected her though and knew she deserved every drop of that and more. He's had moments where he'd thought they'd be driven apart by everything going on around & between them, what they both thought of it and what the differences led to. They both were strongly opinionated and loyal to their beliefs which played a big part in how their rare but strong arguments went. But recently, it's like even the horrid universe itself was insisting they'd stick to each other. Sort of like building blocks... but only keeping each other upright, never going higher. That was their curse it seemed. But he was willing to take it, especially now. It's times like these where support was most needed and he finds comfort in knowing that Tasha will always be by his side.


End file.
